Island Life
by Blaquaza the Gentleman
Summary: Six trainers get stranded on an island full of strong Pokémon. Will they survive, and will they uncover some secrets along the way? Only time will tell.
1. Shipwrecked

**This is an old Pokémon fanfic that I had made two years ago, only I've edited it to make it longer and more enjoyable to read. It won't be too long because there isn't much to add (the story was fairly simple), but I hope you'll still think that it's worth the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shipwrecked**

"Torchic use Scratch!" Crystal shouted as her Shiny Torchic launched a sturdy strike against Amber's Oshawott.

"Oshawott dodge and use Water Gun!" Amber bellowed as her beloved Oshawott fired a powerful stream of cold water straight at the incoming chick Pokémon and knocked the tiny chicken down and out.

"Looks like I win again, loser!" Amber taunted.

"No fair, your Pokémon is a water type!" Crystal angrily answered back. "I want a rematch!"

"Sorry, but judging from the speed this boat is going, we'll be at Vermilion City in a few minutes time. We'll have a rematch when we get there." Amber replied to Crystal's inquiry.

"Guys, there's no need for fighting or being angry; we can battle properly when we reach the shores of Kanto." Topaz said, trying to stop the two vicious trainers from starting a riot.

"He's right, you're being immature, so don't rip each others' heads off." Coral added.

As soon as that last sentence had been able to be heard by the trainers, the boat crashed into a large boulder and the six trainers on it flew over the front railings of the boat and were washed into the sea, where a vicious current sent them travelling towards an unusual mass of land with a seemingly massive volcano sprouting from it.

* * *

The trainers all reluctantly stood up and realised that they had ended up on a tropical island. Pokémon could be seen moving in the distance, which showed them that there was life on the island. There were still many questions that they had thought of, though...

"Ugh... what happened...?" Silver asked as he looked groggily at their new surroundings. "It feels like I've been hit on the head with a hammer..."

"I think we crashed on landed on some weird island..." Groaned Warmth. "It doesn't seem too dangerous, though... All sorts of Pokémon are living here."

"Way to point out the obvious, Captain Obvious." Amber teased, pulling out her tongue.

"What did I say about not fighting?" Topaz said as he slightly raised his voice. "We need to calm down. After all, we're on an island we know nothing about, so arguing and fighting won't help anything."

"This is a pain... I've got a terrible headache..." mumbled Coral as she rubbed her head.

"Can you all be quiet, please? My head is killing me..." Crystal sighed as she looked around and noticed something in the bushes," Hm? What's that?"

"Wait, what's what?" Questioned Amber, already shivering in fear of the unknown object or creature.

"I don't like the sound of this..." Warmth said as he started biting his fingernails and slowly stepping backwards.

All of a sudden, a random, creature jumped out of the bushes, unable to be seen by the trainers because of the sheer speed of the jump. It let out a roar, which wasn't very loud, but sent chills down the spines of the six trainers.

* * *

**What was this creature and more importantly, was it a deadly one?**

**I think I'm going to post all of the chapters today, if not then most of them. They work as one continuous chapter, and the length backs this up. Please review it, though; I want to see what people think of it, even if it's two years old. I'll get to see how far I've come. :)**


	2. Unfair Battler

**The second chapter of my old fanfic. You'll ge tot find out who that creature really was now, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unfair Battler**

Not so long after appearing out of the bushes, the light shone down on the creature and it turned out that it was an Ivysaur. It roared in an angry tone that made it seem like it wanted a challenge.

"I'm battling!" Crystal exclaimed as she grabbed her PokéBall "Torchic I choose you!"

"Me too!" Coral stated as she grabbed her PokéBall "Come on Munna!"

"I'll help!" Warmth stated, grabbing his PokéBall "Let's go Poochyena!"

"Weedle' come on out!" Silver shouted as he threw his PokéBall.  
"I'll pass..." Topaz sighed as he looked down. "Treecko hasn't got any moves that are strong against Ivysaur."  
"I think I will too..." Amber mumbled "I love battling but I just can't be bothered. Well, I'm lying; it's just that Oshawott has the disadvantage."

The Pokémon used their attacks on the Ivysaur: Torchic was told to use Ember, Munna used Psywave, Poochyena attacked with Crunch and Weedle fired a Poison Sting. Ivysaur roared and executed an unusually strong Razor Leaf, which managed to knock out all of the Pokémon except Treecko and Oshawott, who were in their PokéBalls and probably wouldn't have contributed much to the battle because of their types. All of their trainers then returned their Pokémon, and mumbled something motivational to them.

"Oshawott would have fainted anyway if Ivysaur used Razor Leaf... I think it'd be a pretty smart idea for us to heal our Pokémon..." Amber suggested.  
"We've got no Revives or Max Revives! We haven't even got Potions! We'll have to scout the island for Revival Herbs and lots of Berries!" Coral screamed as she started panicking.

Ivysaur sighed with boredom and walked back into the forest. It began Vine Whipping a couple of tiny Bug Pokémon as it disappeared from sight.

"Well, at least Ivysaur's gone!" Warmth stated "I'll build a shelter if Topaz and Silver can help me."  
"Sure!" Silver and Topaz replied as they went into the forest to look for sticks and such to build shelters.  
"Good luck guys! Oh, and just a hint; don't take the wood from a Timburr or the Girders from Gurdurr and Conkeldurr because they will get mad at you!" Crystal shouted, waving at the boys as they left the coast and entered the forest.  
"Crystal, me and Coral are going to look for berries, herbs and things to cook. You stay here and try and start a fire, okay?" Amber said, looking at the forest.  
"Okay. Bye girls!" Crystal squealed as she waved at Coral and Amber who had just gone into the forest. She sent out Torchic again, because even if it had fainted, she would have some company. She tried getting Torchic to use Ember and start a fire, but it was swirly-eyed and not moving at all, similar to when it is sleeping, only it wouldn't wake up.

Crystal eventually managed to start a fire, but one of the embers went onto her shirt and it started burning "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as loud as possible. Topaz heard the scream and ran back to the coast, looking at his sister. He was holding a coconut that had just dropped from a tree, and he poured the milk over Crystal's burn. "Why didn't you just put the little tiny part of the shirt that's on fire in the water or the sand, Crystal? You're being a pain."  
"Sorry, I just don't like the sand or the water." She replied as she looked up at her twin. "Sorry Topaz..."  
"It's okay, just try and think next time something like this happens. I'm going back to help find some building materials now so we can get started on our shelter, so I'll see you in a few hours." Topaz said softly as he walked off.  
"See ya later, Topaz! Good luck with the building." Muttered Crystal as she seen her twin walk off into the distance.

Hours later, the rest of the group came back with lots of everything that they needed, but they were all in a terrible state.  
"We had to defend ourselves from the wild Pokémon because they used all sorts of ranged attacks on us. It was when we hadn't found any Revival Herbs, and we saw lots of them and a Parasect appeared and charged at us out of the blue. The Pokémon here are just too strong. We have to train our own Pokémon by battling each other and not the dangerous wild ones because they'll just slaughter ours." Declared Coral.  
"Continuing from the fact that we had to defend ourselves from wild Pokémon without a Pokémon of our own, we're lucky that we managed to find some Revival Herbs in the nick of time, and then we could attack. Parasect was about to kill me, though, wasn't he, Coral?" Amber added to what Coral had said.  
"Yep, you started bleeding and I weaved a bandage out of leaves." Coral replied "Oh, and I've finished the dinner; it's just some cooked berries and they've all been mashed into a smooth jam and I found chicken - not Torchic, don't worry - so we can have chicken with a strange jam dipping sauce. You don't have to take the jam, though, considering I might save it for whenever I can make a dessert."

The boys came back and placed their resources on the floor. There was all sorts of materials - timber, different types of rock, leaves, and much more.

"Here you go, girls." Said Warmth as he grinned. "It took us hours, but we found a great place with all different kinds of everything. I think we've got enough for now, though."

Silver nodded. "Yeah, we definitely have more than enough resources to last us a week. Trust us, we're fine for now."

"Well done!" Cheered Crystal. "You did amazing!"

Coral and Amber nodded, and then the six of them all walked over to the dinner table (which was more like a rock) and

After everyone ate their dinners, they all went to bed because it was getting dark. There was no shelter constructed so the group had to sleep on the sand with no protection from the weather or from wild Pokémon. They all only slept for around an hour, and then they just sat up and started talking and quietly training until the next morning. The only one who got a half decent sleep was Crystal, who was woke up by Amber sneaking into her bag and sending Torchic out of its PokéBall.  
"Amber! What in the name of Arceus are you doing, walking over to my bag, taking Torchic's PokéBall and then sending him out!?" Crystal questioned angrily.

"Sorry, we all just wanted to wake you up so we could get started. The boys need your help in building the shelter because they haven't got enough resources now for some reason, so can you go into the forest and get some more for them?" Amber replied.  
"Crystal, Amber's just going to make Dewott use Water Gun on you, so don't do it or my Grovyle will stop the attack to defend and then we'll have a Leaf Bladed Dewott and a Water Gunned Grovyle so they'll be weakened." Warned Topaz.  
"Wait, did you say Dewott and Grovyle? I thought you two had an Oshawott and a Treecko?" Questioned Crystal, trying to wrap her head around things.  
"My Treecko, Amber's Oshawott and Silver's Weedle evolved last night. We thought that Coral's Munna would evolve, but then we remembered that it needed a Moon Stone to evolve." Topaz stated.  
"I tried to make a fake one to make it evolve and it actually almost worked, but then Munna frowned after realising it was a fake." Coral stated "I can't even believe I tried to make a fake evolution stone. Maybe when I'm sleep-deprived, I act like I'm drunk."  
"No, you don't. You just really wanted your Munna to evolve." Warmth stated "Also Crystal, we finished the shelter last night after we evolved our Pokémon. You don't need to get any wood unless it's firewood, and one of us would come with you to protect you if Torchic fainted. We were just fooling around to see if the shock would wake you up, and it did, so we weren't wrong." Everybody chuckled, except Crystal, who just blushed a bit.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Coral shouted as both she and Silver finished preparing the breakfast.

When everyone was in the shelter and sitting around the giant stone that is their table, the Ivysaur from yesterday appeared with 5 Bulbasaur beside it.

"Oh dear, not the Ivysaur again!" Crystal sighed.  
"Don't worry, Coral's Munna is a decent level and it can just use the Psychic attacks until the Ivysaur's had enough, but your Torchic could take a few of the Bulbasaur for training." Silver said feeling quite sure.  
"Well, if we're gonna battle, then let's do this!" The six shouted as the battle began.

* * *

**A battle with their enemy on the island, only this time, both sides are more prepared. Who will win, and can our heroes manage to adapt to their new lives? Well, I know the answer, but you don't, so read on. :P**

**Also, please leave a review if you can. Hearing the feedback of what you thought about this story could be a really good learning curve. And not to mention, but your opinions as readers are really important to me as a writer.**


	3. Triplet Trouble

**It's the third chapter of Island Life! Things are about to heat up, and unexpected twists and turns will be coming your way... Well, they're not unexpected now, because I told you, but oh well...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Triplet Trouble**

Ivysaur and the five Bulbasaur all used Sleep Powder on the six Pokémon they were fighting against, making them all asleep. The Saurs then used Tackle, Vine Whip and other attacks until their opponents had all fainted.

"Trapinch, use Dragon Claw on all of them!" A trainer shouted as they ran into the shelter and she gave all of the Pokémon Revival Herbs. "You guys are okay, right? These Bulbasaurs and their Ivysaur leader have been attacking Pokémon on this island for as long as I've been here, which is three years I think."  
"Thanks for helping us. I'm Crystal and that's Topaz..." Crystal stated as she pointed at her brother.  
"Wait, are you who I think you are?" The helpful trainer asked.  
"I'm not sure. Who are you looking for?" Topaz replied.  
"I-it's complicated." The unknown trainer mumbled. "I'm looking for twins, well, at least they think they are twins. Dad told me that they were called Crystal and Topaz, too. If it's actually you then you might not believe me, but we're triplets. "By the way, my name's Luna."  
"Wait, but we're twins! So you're saying we're related to you?" Queried Topaz in a shocked tone. "B-b-but mum always said that me and Crystal were twins with a deadbeat dad."  
"I think we are twins, but our parents lied to us." Luna stated. "Dad isn't a deadbeat, his relationship with my mum didn't work out, and he said that I ended up moving with him because of custody reasons."  
"Well, now that we know we're triplets, we have to have a triplet hug then!" Crystal exclaimed as she hugged her two siblings so that the mood could be lightened.  
"This is so strange..." Whispered Coral.  
"I know, I wouldn't have thought that they were triplets." Silver answered, just as shocked as Crystal and Topaz were.  
"Well duh, moron." Amber teased "You wouldn't have guessed it, would you? After all, you're really not bright."  
"Just shut up, you arrogant little bully!" Silver bellowed as he stormed out.  
Warmth frowned and started chasing Silver. "Don't worry Silver, Amber's just joking - you know what she's like."  
"You're just saying that because you love her and you know it." Silver answered in an angry tone. "No, you know what? I'm going to tell her."

Trying to hide his clear upset, Warmth just walked away. "Fine, if you're going to be like that, then I won't bother with you. You're supposed to be my friend, but friends don't do that."

* * *

Back in the shelter, Crystal was crying as she hugged both Topaz and Luna to death.  
"So, how did you get that shiny Trapinch?" Amber quizzed.  
"It was a gift from my dad for my 10th birthday. Not long after that, he sent me to the trainer school then and I graduated when I was 12. My boat crashed here when I was on the way to stay at Kanto for a week." Luna stated.  
"The exact same happened to us. We have to get there in less than six days so we can graduate from the Trainer School and be able to go on a real Pokémon journey!" Crystal shouted.  
"Oh no... We haven't got enough time to get to Kanto..." Coral panicked.  
"Lucky for you, there is a Pokémon in the island's central volcano that will grant your wishes. That Pokemon is called Jirachi and you only have six days until it goes into an extremely heavy slumber, so much so that it cannot be awoken for an entire millennium." Luna announced.  
"Will we need to train our Pokémon more or are we ready to go in there?" Amber asked.  
"Take a guess, moron. Obviously we can't go in straight away or we'll get destroyed by the legendary Pokémon that live in there." Luna remarked.  
"Now I know how it feels to be called a moron..." Amber muttered "It hurts quite a lot..."  
"Well anyway, we've got to train as much as possible and I need that Moon Stone to make my little Munna evolve and become a beautiful Musharna!" Coral enthusiastically shouted, grabbing her PokéBall and sending Munna out. "I'll help you train too, Crystal."  
"Okay. My Torchic still needs all the help it can get so that it can become a majestic Combusken." Crystal said as she sent her Pokémon out.

The battles went on for ages, and Silver and Warmth eventually returned to the group, albeit at different times. The battling went on for ages but unfortunately, the Pokémon barely levelled up except Crystal's Torchic, who evolved and became an extremely powerful Combusken. The group then decided that they were ready to battle wild Pokémon, but they got defeated before they had even got into the forest and had to run back to the shelter or the Pokémon would destroy them. This Pokémon was actually an aggressive Blastoise, who clobbered all of the team's Pokémon without even getting a scratch on its body.

* * *

**Why was the Blastoise so angry? You'll never know, unless you read the next chapter...**

**Also, please leave me a review. Your feedback is a great way to telling me to improve, even if this fanfic is two years old.**


	4. Division

**Chapter 4 has arrived! The whole story is about to take a turn of the worst, and will the group ever be the same again?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Division**

When all of the team's Pokémon had been healed from the sudden encounter with Blastoise, Silver, Warmth and Topaz wandered from the group.

"Where are they going?" Asked Amber in a worried tone.  
"I have no idea, but I have a really bad feeling about it." Coral replied.

Meanwhile, the boys were beginning to plot something that would be cruel and spiteful.  
"How about we leave the girls whilst we go and find Jirachi? We'll train all night so we can defeat all of the Pokémon who live on the island and we'll get to Jirachi and wish to go to Kanto for the ceremony." Silver eagerly stated.  
"That sounds... AMAZING! Where do I sign up!?" Warmth shouted back.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not going to abandon my sister... Sisters... You guys can run away from the group, but just remember that there'll be five of us and two of you." Topaz said, knocking back the offer.

Silver and Warmth hesitated for a second, but they eventually shook hands with Topaz and went their separate ways.

Not so long after, Topaz went back to the coast where the girls were, and he had to be the bearer of some terribly bad news.  
"Girls, I've got something I need to tell you... You won't like it, though." He said as he looked down to the floor.  
"Lemme guess... We've got another brother or sister?" Crystal thought out loud, sounding sarcastic as she did so.  
"No, Silver and Warmth have gone away and they want to find Jirachi before us. We've got to do something to stop them and make them become our friends again."Announced Topaz. "I don't know why they feel like that, but I guess there's nothing we can do about it until we can see them again..."  
"Do we really have to? All they do is complain most of the time, and they've changed whilst we've been here. They used to be kind and helpful but now they're harsh and cunning. It just shows their true colours, and I knew that about them all along." Stated Amber as she shed a tear or two.  
"Seriously? You've knew them since you were a baby and now you just want to let them go? I've never thought I'd say this to you Amber but you sicken me. That's just disgusting what you said before and I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way, abandoning your friends like that." Coral snapped.  
"Guys, guys. Can't we just forget about arguing and go after them?" Luna asked, trying to take control before things got out of hand.  
"No. I want lunch first." Amber groaned, acting like a childish brat. Everybody shook their heads, and she pouted.  
"We're having lunch when we get back so you have something to look forward to." Said Topaz as he tried not to lose it with Amber.  
"If you don't come then we'll move to another part of the island, so we're taking the herbs and berries before we go. That way, you'll have nothing apart from the shelter. We've got all of the Revival Herbs and we're taking them all now, so see you later!." Crystal proclaimed.

On the other side of the island, Warmth's Pokémon had almost evolved, whereas Silver's had fully evolved, so they now had were almost ready to evolve Poochyena and a powerful Beedrill on their side.  
"My Beedrill's level 26. What level is your Poochyena?" Silver curiously quizzed as he held out his PokéDex.  
"I think it's level 17, nearly 18." He replied.  
"Stop right there!" The other members of the group shouted as they neared Silver and Warmth.  
"We don't want you to leave our group, do we guys?" Topaz passionately shouted.  
"No!" All of the girls except Amber replied.  
"I'm not really that bothered, to be honest." She mumbled.

Silver thought for a moment. "You know what, I think we did act a little bit too immaturely, so why not?"

"So you're going to come back to the shelter with us?" Crystal cheerfully asked. "Please say yes!"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan; it's way nicer to be with all of your friends than being angry with them." Warmth happily cheered.

After hours of laughter and happiness following the dramatic events of the day, the group patched things up and went back to their 'tropical home away from home'. There are now only four days left four the group to get to Jirachi, three if they want to get to Kanto on time for the opening part of the graduation ceremony.


	5. Love is in the Air

**So we're approaching the end of the story now, but before we get there, some characters are going to develop feelings for other ones. Well, here we go:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love is in the Air**

Realising that they didn't have long until the graduation ceremony (Three days and six hours to be exact), Crystal woke everybody up so they could get inside the volcano. "Right guys, we've got to start training so we can beat the Pokémon in the volcano. I'll give you all some Sitrus Berries that can help them heal if their health has been lowered enough. Let's just hope that they remember to use them, or we'll be in serious trouble."

Silver walked over to Coral in the kitchen and politely asked for his breakfast whilst stroking his Beedrill. The Bug and Poison Type had been out of its PokéBall all night. "Good morning everyone. So, I checked out the volcano earlier this morning when I went to get some berries and I noticed that there seems to be a Victini guarding the entrance. I think we might have to battle it unless we can find another way in."  
As soon as Silver finished that sentence, Topaz butted in and shouted "I've got it! Why don't we just let most people battle Victini whilst me, Crystal, Coral and Silver look for another way in because our Pokémon are weak to or can't do much damage to Victini?"  
Amber frowned as she heard the plan from a distance. "That's a silly idea! How can only three of us battle a legendary Pokémon!?"  
Luna woke up and strolled over to all of the commotion. "Amber's definitely got a point, but I think the plan is better than doing nothing at all. Don't forget, me and Trapinch have been training here for a while so we've became a much better team."  
"So it's settled then? Come on, everyone finish your breakfasts quickly so we can go ASAP. It might take me a few minutes to pack all of the healing items that we'll be bringing, though." Crystal stated quietly as she stuffed all of the herbs into a hard container she had made from the shell of one of the Parasect that had been defeated a couple of days ago.

After everyone had started eating their breakfasts, Coral pulled Topaz away from the rest of the group and looked around to make sure that she was far enough away from everyone else so that they wouldn't hear her. "Topaz, I've been trying to keep this in for a long time but I can't any longer; I love you with all of my heart and I just want you to know that I'll still feel that way if we all end up not making it through the volcano. So, what do you say?"  
"Coral, I know you might think I'm lying but I love you too. You're amazing, you care for everybody, and most of all, you can cook and clean." Topaz said as he started laughing.  
Coral playfully hit Topaz but then smiled, hugged him and gave him a kiss. The two then walked back to everyone whilst holding hands with smiles on their faces. Their cheeks were so red that they could put a Charmeleon to shame.

Amber looked at the new couple and snorted. "You two won't last more than two weeks together. I mean, look at the state of both of you. I don't mean that as to say you're vile or whatever, but I mean we're stranded on a desert island with nothing even slightly romantic within 100 miles at least."  
Coral slapped Amber and looked down. "Sorry that I did that, but I'm fed up of you thinking that you're better than everyone else on this island and in the world for that matter! We're together now and there's nothing that you can do about it! So judge us all you want, but we won't care."  
Crystal's jaw dropped after she heard that. "Right, so let's go I guess." She said as she attempted to change the subject and started walking.  
Everyone who was still eating put their coconut breakfast bowls on the sandy floor and started jogging to catch up with all of the others who had already began walking.

When they arrived at the volcano, Victini appeared and the group split up for their plan. Topaz, Coral, Silver and Crystal tried to find an alternate way into the volcano whilst Amber, Luna and Warmth battled the Victini. Little did they know that this Victini was actually a Mew in disguise...

The battle commenced and Mew revealed itself. Astoundingly, it was actually defeated after 1 hit from Dewott; it was apparently a level 1 who was pretty much the weakest Pokémon on the island. When Mew fainted, it fell onto the ground with swirly eyes. It woke up, but would be unable to battle again.  
"What the Hell!?" Amber shouted angrily. "It's a weak little Mew in disguise! That was a massive waste of time!"  
"Calm down Amber." Luna said as she began playing with the baby Mew "I bet that this little guy just haven't trained, have you?" The Mew shook its head, and then teleported away, which made everyone all the more curious.  
"Hmmm... This reminds me of the rumour about a Level 1 Mew that used to be what everyone talked about in class a while back." Warmth says as he started reciting the rumour the exact way that his mother told him when he was a boy. "Years ago, Mew was born with a severe form of anti-Pokérus that meant it was unable to level up. All of the other Pokémon laughed at and mocked the Mew and to make itself look stronger, it transformed into a Victini and guarded the volcano to warn travellers about the dangerous and incredibly strong Pokémon inside."  
"Okay, I guess we'll go and tell them we've beat the 'Victini', well, Mew..." Said Amber as she huffed.  
"Good idea. "Guys! We've beaten the Victini! Come here and I'll tell you about it." Luna bellowed loud enough so that the other members of the group could hear her. They then ran as quickly as they could back to the others, but Coral tripped on a tree stump and damaged her ankle.  
"Go ahead without me..." She whispered in pain "I wouldn't have been much help anyway. Take Munna if you want."  
Topaz ran back to his girlfriend and helped her stand up. "You all go ahead, I'll make sure that she's okay. Besides, I had a Treecko which would have fainted just by walking around; he's exhausted." He said, now carrying his girlfriend back to camp.  
"Well, they've gone, so I guess there's nothing we can do about it except just get on with it. Right, so we'll just go in and not battle any Pokémon unless we have to." Crystal stated, walking into the volcano with everybody else behind her.

* * *

**We're going into the volcano with only five members of the group. The couple have pulled out for now, which means that the others will have to fight whatever comes their way without the extra help. Will they be alright? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Also, please leave a review. I haven't got any for this story yet, but they really do help me, as the comments I've got for Civil Rivalry prove.**


	6. Volcanic Disruption

**So, the climax of the story is almost upon us. The story is nearly at its end now, which means that things will either have to go wrong or get solved. Only time will tell.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Volcanic Disruption**

As everyone except Coral and Topaz entered the volcano, the heat suddenly went from moderately warm to blazing hot. Amber had asked Dewott to use Water Gun at her mouth every now and then, but she refused to grant this privilege to anybody else. "Why should my Pokémon do all of the work for you?" She'd say every time someone asked her if they could have a quick drink of water, or a Water Gun to the face to cool them down slightly.  
"I can't stand you Amber, you're just so selfish and you don't care about anyone else's safety or well-being. It's like trying to work with a person who's planning to kill you. All of us being on this island has just proved it; you've thought of nobody but yourself." Crystal said as she angrily folded her arms.  
Everyone else inside the volcano nodded.  
"Why do you always gang up on me? It's like you all hate me for some reason..." Amber squealed as she started crying fake tears.  
"I don't hate you..." Said Warmth as he held Amber's hand "In fact, I think that I love you..."  
Amber smiled, but blushed, with her skin turning a deep red, "I-I-I think I l-l-lo-love you too. So, could th-this be the sta-sta-start of a relationship?"  
"You bet it is!" Warmth replied as soon as Amber finished her last syllable. The two then hugged each other, which was a sight so sickeningly sweet that it could make you cringe.

"What's all of the commotion?" A person said as they walked out of what looks like a giant stone with a rock for a door.  
"Solar? Is that you?" Asked Luna as she squinted her eyes to see better.  
The person replied quickly, with quite a serious tone. "Yes, it's Solar alright. Is that you Luna? I've missed you since you left me a few days ago."  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I've been helping my brother, sister and their friends get home. We've had no luck so far and that's why we came here. You see, these guys were shipwrecked on the way to their graduation ceremony, but theirs is the day after tomorrow so I'm trying to give them what we were too late to do." Answered Luna as she walked towards their stone 'house'.  
Crystal curiosity had piqued. "You mean you and this Solar guy were in the same trouble as us a few years ago? That's really weird..."  
"We'll tell you the story if you get inside this rock house or whatever it's called! It's the coolest place in the volcano so hurry up before you can barely move! Trust me, the heat will get to you quickly." Solar shouted as he ran back into his rock house, making sure that everybody else followed him.

When they arrived at the rock house, Luna sat down and started saying "Right, here's the story: we were on our way to Kanto for graduation, but seeing as though the boat only had 10 beds and there were 15 students, the 5 students were told to go on a different boat that had no lifeboats. I thought they were joking, so I got on the 'safe boat', and they told me to go back to the worse one. I went back to our ship and found out that there was no driver, so I decided to drive the ship myself. I had no idea how hard it would be and I ended up crashing into a giant rock. Me and Solar ended up on this island, but the other three either drowned or ended up somewhere miles away. I think it was all my fault that we ended up here..."  
"No it wasn't..." Solar answered "In fact, I distracted you when you were driving when I gave you that muffin... Speaking of muffins, who wants some Oran Muffins?"  
Everyone at the rock house raised their hand.

* * *

Topaz had just picked up Coral and started running towards the volcano. "We can't let them down, can we?" He asked as they reached the volcano.  
"We have no idea were they are, so how can we find them!? Don't forget the fact that it's boiling in there and I'm probably not going to last very long before I faint... The same can be said for Treecko"

Crystal heard people talking and assumed it was Coral and Topaz. "Coral! Topaz! We're in the rock house!"  
The two looked around for what they thought was a rock house, but noticed that there was a rock there. "Can you move the rock please?" Coral asked politely.  
"Okay." Solar said as he pushed the rock away. He then dragged Coral and Topaz inside his house and moved it back as quick as possible, but it closed to early and Coral's leg was trapped between the rock and the opening of the house. "OW! THIS REALLY, REALLY HURTS! GET ME OUT!" She screamed.  
"I can get you out but because I'll need to push the rock forwards you'll fall onto the floor." Replied Solar, feeling a little scared.  
"JUST DO IT!" Coral shouted, her face now red with rage because Solar seemed to be stalling to her, and that would mean she'd end up in more pain.  
"I'll do it, but just stop shouting at me..." Mumbled as he pushed the rock forwards, making Coral fall to the floor face first. She stood up and looked at Topaz "Is my face still red?"  
"No, but you've got a black eye and it looks pretty bad..." Answered Topaz, laughing whilst his girlfriend gave him a deadly glare.

After a few minutes of silence whilst Coral looked for a mirror to check her black eye, Silver just randomly said "Forget the Oran Muffins, we need to go ASAP. After all, we're all getting very warm and we need to be out of here quickly. Come on!"  
"Wait! We need to introduce ourselves first." Solar said as he looked around at everyone. "My name's Solar."  
"I'm Crystal. Luna and Topaz are my siblings!"  
"My name's Topaz, and what Crystal said was right."  
"Coral is my name. Me and Topaz are together, and we love each other."  
"Hi, I'm Silver."  
"Amber."  
"My name's Warmth."  
"What a waste of time..." Amber muttered before she made everyone go outside. "Come on! We can't just waste our time here so let's go! I mean, I can see a lot of Pokémon here so we'd better start defeating them before they ambush us!"  
"Don't forget, there are legendaries that we'll need to defeat quickly as well." Luna added. "So come on, let's go!"

* * *

**One more couple has been formed, and there's a new addition to the group. A huge battle lies in the way of these trainers, and let's just hope that they can get out of it alive.**

**And, I'd really appreciate a review. Good or bad, I'd like to be able to answer your criticisms, and address them if necessary.**


	7. Flaming Fighters

**Well, prepare for the unexpected. Drama, calamity, but maybe with some hope and opportunities thrown into the mix. As long as they're okay, though, there's no need to worry. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Flaming Fighters**

As soon as the group entered the deeper part of the volcano, the temperature soared again. Strangely enough, the first Pokémon that everyone encountered was a Breloom who was rather enjoying the heat, and a Froslass that looked as though it was in agony.  
"How can a Breloom and a Froslass live inside a volcano?" Coral asked as she crawled behind everyone else.  
Topaz looked at his girlfriend and picked her up "I don't know Coral, but I don't like the sound of it... It's highly suspicious..."  
"You shouldn't..." A voice said as a person walked closer to them. "My name's Emerald... I've been living deeper into the volcano for a year and a half. I was on my way to our graduation ceremony in Kanto and our boat crashed near here. I was the only person who gave up my lifeboat for other people. I wish I didn't do that because I was stupid enough to swim here..."  
"Wait, so you ended up here because of a graduation ceremony related incident as well? That's how we all found this weird island...Well anyway, my name is Luna. Nice to meet you Emerald." Luna said as she shook Emerald's hand.  
"I know all of your names, I heard you all introducing yourselves to each other a few minutes ago and I'm just matching your voices to names. Right, so changing the subject, before you face Jirachi, you'll have to battle either Groudon or Reshiram. You pick one of them and then the battle will commence. I've tried a few times facing each but I never manage to win." Stated Emerald, seeming quite depressed about it.  
"Let's all take a few minutes to discuss who we'll battle." Warmth said as he started thinking seriously for a minute.

* * *

When a few minutes had passed, everybody decided that they'd be better of facing Groudon as opposed to Reshiram. They then proceeded to the part of the volcano that Groudon lived in, but a Camerupt appeared in front of the opening and used Flamethrower on the trainers as opposed to the Pokémon. After a short while, Dewott had put out the flames and made sure that the other Pokémon were working on defeating Camerupt, which they eventually did. Now that Camerupt had been beaten, the group advanced into Groudon's cave, but they were greeted by Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape and Emboar instead of the legendary that they were expecting.

Dewott started spamming many Water moves to damage the Fire Pokémon, but only the Infernape and a couple of Typhlosion fainted from the damage. The other opposing Pokémon just laughed at the attempts of the Water Pokémon and just used their non Fire attacks to damage Dewott in hopes of it fainting. After a while of coping with the attacks, Dewott couldn't take it and fainted. Coral's Munna then started randomly spamming Psychic attacks which almost defeated the Blaziken and Emboar. Charizard then grabbed the little Munna and threw it to the floor. Unluckily, it fainted from the intense damage. Now that the battle was getting much harder to win, everyone who wasn't battling sent out their Pokémon, even if they were weak to the attacks that the Pokémon were strong against their types. In the end though, the little Pokémon just couldn't keep up with the strong attacks of the Stage 2 Pokémon and fainted.

Hesitating and worrying, a few of the trainers started panicking, almost ready to run for their lives, but Crystal then joyously shouted "We've got Revival herbs here! We can revive our Pokémon and carry on battling!"  
"I completely forgot about them!" Warmth said as he walked to the bag of Revival herbs.  
Crystal placed each of the Pokémon in her arms and got the trainer of each Pokémon to open their mouths and make them swallow the herbs.  
Five or six minutes later, each Pokémon was raring to go and ready for battle.

Not so long after all of the Pokémon had been revived, Groudon appeared alongside it's surviving minions and gave out a mighty roar. The battle was about to become much more serious, but who would be the victor?

* * *

**What the last sentence of this chapter goes on to say is true; will our heroes prevail, or will they run out of Revival Herbs in their battle against Groudon, and lose their battle?**

**As I always say at the end of chapters now, please leave a review and tell me how you think I handled the story when I was writing it a couple of years back. Being completely honest, all I've done is polish the story, adding in a couple of clauses and taking out some irrelevant details. Anyway, please leave your thought in a review. :)**


	8. Groudon the Great

**Groudon's entrance has made everything much more serious now, and there isn't much hope for the heroes. Let's hope they can find a way to defeat the Legendary Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Groudon the Great**

Letting out an intimidating roar, Groudon jumped and caused an earthquake when he landed. Torchic couldn't take the pain no more and crashed to the floor. Crystal immediately ran over to her injured Pokémon and gave him a Revival Herb before getting grabbed by Groudon.  
"Let me go!" She shouted, punching the 'Golem' whilst trying to avoid the incoming attacks from the Pokémon of her friends. "Get off of me!"  
"Crystal!" Topaz and Luna shouted, almost brought to tears as they saw their sister helplessly attacking someone who could literally destroy her if she wasn't careful.

All of the Pokémon were told to aim for the lower parts of Groudon's body to avoid hitting Crystal, but he was using her as a shield to block every attack. "Right, we need to hit Groudon everywhere we can so that Crystal is getting less pain. Groudon's starting to show signs of tiring now as well, so we don't have long to go." Silver said as he tried looking for Groudon's weak spots. He then saw one, and shouted "Attack Groudon from behind. He's just turned around and I think I saw a giant wound."  
"Great idea!" Coral replied. "Munna, use Psybeam on Groudon's cuts and bruises."  
"You do the same, Froslass. Breloom, you jump on Groudon and use every type of powder you know to poison him and give him other status effects." Emerald stated as she gave her Pokémon Oran Berries. Breloom successfully managed to both Poison and Paralyse Groudon at the same time somehow, but the Legendary quickly shook off the Sleep Powder, despite its weakened state.

After a few more minutes of being defeated tactically, Groudon couldn't take the pressure and collapsed, dropping Crystal in the process. Crystal fell to the floor and ran to her siblings. "I thought I'd die..." she mumbled, coughing several times in the process.  
"Come on, you knew that we wouldn't let that happen..." Topaz replied as he hugged his sister.  
"Yeah, I mean we saved you in the end, didn't we? This battle was fought to get us to Jirachi, but that changed when Groudon kidnapped my sister; we were fighting to save our sister. Sorry that you got hit by our attacks, though. We didn't mean to hurt you at all." Luna added, in tears as she clenched onto her sister.  
"Glad you're okay, Crystal. You're got a really loving family who would probably do just about anything for you." Coral complemented as she smooched her boyfriend.

Shortly after a few moments of loving silence, a glowing door appeared behind the defeated Groudon and had a symbol representing a one in front of it.  
"Does that mean that only one person can go through the door and speak to Jirachi?" Amber asked as she scratched her head.  
"If it does, I think that Crystal should go an speak to the wish making Pokémon." Suggested Topaz.  
"In her state? Jirachi would run a mile if he seen her, no offence Crystal." Grunted Emerald.  
"None taken. Seeing as though I was probably going to go, I'll pick Topaz to take my place." Crystal replied.  
Topaz smiled and then whispered to his girlfriend "Wish me luck."  
"Good luck Topaz. Don't be too aggressive when you're speaking to Jirachi." Responded Coral, blowing him a kiss.  
Luna looked sad, but she got over it quickly and waved to her brother. "Do it for all of us!"

Topaz gulped as he stepped into the luminous door, hoping that he wasn't too late to catch Jirachi. _"I wonder what Jirachi looks like... I've only ever heard of it in ancient history class. Let's hope that he's not as boring as my teacher for that lesson..."_ He thought to himself as he stared at Jirachi...

* * *

**I think it's safe to say that the story is almost over... Also, the battle was meant to be quick, because Groudon had been Poisoned and Paralysed, so it wouldn't have been a very hard battle. It might look a little rushed, but oh well.**

**Pleas leave a review, guys... I'd love to see what you think of this story.**


	9. Jirachi's Exciting Conclusion

**The grand finale of the story; the final chapter! I wonder how everything comes to a conclusion. Oh wait, I already know, don't I? Read on to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jirachi's exciting conclusion.**

Jirachi turned to face Topaz, looking quite surprise. "Judging by the state of you, I can tell that you've beaten Groudon, young one."  
"It wasn't just me, Jirachi, but my friends and sisters as well." Topaz replied, looking at Jirachi, quite surprised by its small size.  
"Well regardless, you have beaten one of my protectors, which means I give you access to one wish." It boldly stated. "Make sure you don't waste it."  
"Okay, I'm grateful for that, Jirachi. So, would it be possible for you to send me and my friends to our Trainer School Graduation?" He asked with an enthusiastic look on his face.  
"I have a deal for you; as long as I grant this wish, can I come to the ceremony with you and travel with you on your journeys?" Jirachi offered. "I have been placing myself under one-thousand year slumbers for as long as I can remember, all so that I can find a trainer who was supposed to come to me on this very day of any millennium."  
"Of course, it'd be an honour!" Accepted Topaz, sounding very grateful. "And I'm glad I'm the one you're destined to be with, Jirachi."  
"Right, bring me to your friends and make sure we're all holding hands. I'll then utter a short spell and your wish will become a reality." Jirachi instructed.

Topaz nodded and did just as he was told to. Jirachi then told everyone what he was supposed to do and got everybody to hold hands. It then began chanting a spell, and as quick as a flash, the group appeared in front of Professor Oak's Lab in Kanto.  
"We're here!" Coral screamed with excitement. "In fact, we're a couple of hours early. Seeing as though my suitcase will be here, I'm going to go and get changed."  
"Good idea!" Said everyone else as they also got changed.

Professor Oak then appeared in front of the group. "Oh my, you're all here with Jirachi!? You must tell me the whole story at the graduation ceremony. I'd love to hear it! And what's this? You're Pokémon have became much stronger. How delightful. I must go now, but remember, you're telling me your entire story at the party this evening." He then walked to some other students.  
"Who's that crazy coot?" Jirachi asked.  
"That's Professor Oak, who was our teacher before we got stranded on the island. he researches Pokémon like yourself and finds out pretty much everything about you guys. It's quite a well paying job, as well. By the way, why aren't you asleep?" Amber asked in a surprised tone.  
"Well, the millennium sleeping thing was actually just based on something I was told by a wise Xerneas years ago; it said that I would meet a selfless and gifted trainer on this week of any random millennium, and they would be the first trainer to successfully defeat one of my guardians. As a matter of fact, that was Topaz." Jirachi whispered. "Don't tell anyone, though... They'll freak out because I don't sleep for 1000 years as a result of my genetic code, but out of choice. For my brief time on this planet, that seems to be what you humans think of the Jirachi species."  
Amber shrugged her shoulders and nodded, but then a bell rung at the lab.

"Children, even the one who is from another school," Oak shouted as he ran towards the group "now is graduation time. Prepare to become fully official trainers and receive an extra bonus for your intelligence and strength over the years you've spent at my academy. It's our way of saying thanks for joining the PokéDex Project, too. But forget about that, hurry up and come to the ceremony!"  
The group all ran towards where the ceremony was taking place.

Professor Oak began the ceremony by giving a lecture about how the students have grown into amazing trainers. He then called the class and the extras (Luna, Solar and Emerald, even though she didn't attend this particular Trainer School) and gave them all their diplomas. He then gave them all 5 PokéBalls so that they could capture more Pokémon of their own and complete the PokéDexes they had been given when they were still in classes.

The students all fed their Pokémon Poffins to welcome them to their teams.

Hours later, the graduation party began and Oak asked for the group's Island Stories, which left him very intrigued. After hearing the stories (Which was at the end of the party), he then walked up to a stage and congratulated the class once more before they all parted their ways.

The next morning, everyone was up early to get on a ship back to Hoenn, where their adventure would truly begin.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave me a review, telling me everything you think about the story. I hoped you all enjoyed the ending! :D**

**Oh, and I was planning a sequel to this story called Trainer Life, but I never started it. I don't particularly want to at this moment in time, but anybody else can message me ideas or take on the project if they want to.**


End file.
